Anyone Else But You
by Sorella della Luna
Summary: Spain/Romano - Lovino usually doesn't like performing or anything but when it came to Antonio, there were certain exceptions. Rated T because Lovi is Lovi :-D
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note

I've been playing the song _Anyone Else But You_ by the Moldy Peaches on repeat for quite some time now since I've been thinking about how it's so cute and it somewhat fits the Spamano pairing. Teehee ;-D I've been trying to figure out how to do this for days now too, and here am I, trying to give justice to both the pairing and the song D: Anyways, hope you guys like this!

_Disclaimer_: Nope, don't own Hetalia or the song Anyone Else But You since both belong to their respective owners :-D

**Anyone Else But You**

_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiing!_

Finally, the bell had sounded off signaling the end of yet another day in Gakuen Hetalia. And for our little Lovi, it's finally time to get home and away from the retards the said school was filled with.

Or so he thought until he heard a certain Spaniard, who was unmistakably Antonio, screaming his lungs out, trying to get his attention.

"What the hell do you want, tomato _bastard_?" Lovino says sourly in response to the Spaniard's hollering with some particular emphasis on the last word.

"Well, I just wanted to play with you, Lovi! Is there anything wrong with that?"

Lovino cringed at the term he used. Did the stupid Spanish bastard not know the ambiguity of his words? Honestly, it just sounded so lewd to normal people like him.

"You mean talk and hang out and all those sorts of things that friends do, right?"

"Yup! That's exactly what I meant by playing, my little tomato~"

Lovino twitched at the Spaniard's pet name. Honestly, he was a man now. And as a man, he did not play—he hung out with people. And he certainly wasn't anyone's little tomato.

"Bastardo! How many times have I told you to not call me your stupid little tomato? For one thing, I am not a tomato. And another thing—I'm not fucking little okay!"

"But you're smaller than me," Antonio pointed out with a stupid grin on his face.

"Shut up," Lovino said as he smacked the lock of his locker in an attempt to open it. "Fucking thing won't open."

"Lovi, you're supposed to be gentle with these locks! They're pretty fragile since they're kind of old…"

"Kind of? They're fucking ancient, Antonio! Open it for me, you bastard!" Lovino whined.

"Anything for my little Lovino," Antonio said as he opened the locker. For some reason, the locker liked him more. "There you go."

"So anyway, bastard, what did you want in the first place?" Lovino asked as he arranged the stuff in his locker, which was kind of useless since his locker was going to be an eternal mess.

"Well, you've heard about the talent show, right?"

"Go on…"

''I've thought about it a lot and, I'd want you to be my partner for it."

Lovino raised an eyebrow at the Spaniard.

"Are you fucking kidding me? Honestly, me, the very awesome and manly Lovino Vargas, performing in a talent show, with the likes of you?" Lovino replied and ended up laughing.

"I was serious about it, Lovi! I really need the cash prize," Antonio said with a more serious look on his face.

Lovino still didn't look convinced. Antonio sighed.

"Fine then; I guess I'll be performing with Ita-chan, or France, or whoever would be more willing."

"I never said no, you bastard! What the fuck did you want to do for this stupid show thing anyway?"

"Yaaay! Lovi said yes! Come over to my house tomorrow, and bring your guitar. I'll teach you the song we'll be singing," Antonio said. "Gracias Lovi! I'll really prepare you a really yummy tomato snack tomorrow."

"God, you make it sound like some sort of gay date."

Antonio hugged the smaller boy and waved him goodbye as he ran off to his house, completely ecstatic and psyched about the whole talent show endeavor.

Meanwhile, Lovino was starting to regret that he had agreed to this thing but oh well, he thought. He couldn't exactly back out now, could he?

Another Note

Teeheeheehee ;-D This will be a very short fic, probably a two-shot or something. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the first part of this. Next part will probably be the talent show itself since this is just some sort of mini fanfic that I don't plan to work on for a long time.

Also, I can't believe I'm missing out on Hetalia Day here in my country just because I'm sick D-: Damn these coughs and colds and slight fever ;_;

So anyway, if you want to make me feel slightly better about missing out on yet another epic day like Hetalia Day, reviews please? They make me really happy 8-D Kthnxbye.


	2. Chapter 2

**Anyone Else But You**

It was the afternoon after his little chat with Antonio where Lovino had agreed to perform with him for the talent show. Lovino was getting quite tired of lugging the guitar around since it was one of his prized possessions and he just couldn't leave it anywhere. When he had finally found Antonio, he was sort of relieved to find someone who would be able to carry it.

"Oi…"

Antonio was off chatting with two of his best friends, Gilbert and Francis, about who-knows-what, and for some odd reason, he was too lost in the conversation that he didn't notice his "little tomato". Because of this, Lovino ended up giving him a _superpoke_ from the back which made Antonio yelp in pain.

"Lovi~" Antonio said with an obvious frown on his face.

"It was your fault for not noticing, bastard!" Lovino said as he sighed. "So, are we still doing that stupid talent show practice thing or what? Because if we aren't, I'm _leaving_ and I'm gonna forget I even said yes."

"Ah! Lo siento for not noticing you then, Lovi~" And this was followed by a hug from the very clingy Spaniard.

"Carry my guitar for me, will you?"

"Alright then; bye Gilly! Bye Francis!" Antonio said as he waved his two friends goodbye while the irritated Italian stormed off towards the school gate. "Ehhh? Lovi? Oh, there you are! Can't you slow down a bit?"

"But that means we'll get less time to practice and that would mean less chances of winning because our performance is gonna suck. So why don't we get moving, asshole?" Lovino said.

"Ehhh, but Lovi—"

"Ehhh—" Lovino imitated the airy Spaniard. "Let's go and just forget about it!"

"But Lovi, the leaves are so nice and orange and pretty!"

"I'm cold, bastard."

"Is that what this is all about?" Antonio said with a smug grin plastered on his face. "Hug~"

"Eh? I told you this wasn't some gay date, you bastard! Get off me!" Lovino screamed as Antonio just clung even more to him.

"But you said you were cold…And to be honest, I'm kind of cold too."

"…Hmph. Fine; but only on the way to your house. Inside your house, you are not going to touch me like some crazy maniac!"

"Ehhhhhh—But you're too cute, Lovi! I can't resist the urge to hug you just like that. It takes…so much!"

"Well, you'll have to resist, bastard."

"No!"

The smaller boy elbowed the Spaniard's ribs.

"Well, if you want to be able to hug me inside your house, you're gonna have to keep away from me on the way there!"

And at this, Antonio frowned, but he still continued to hug the boy anyway, despite his insults, screams, and protests, because he was cold and Lovino was very warm.

They had finally arrived at the Spaniard's house. Well, it was more of a mansion because it was huge and quite elegant and seemed cozy to the Italian because he had spent too much time in the said house. But, he would never admit that of course or else Antonio would invite him there everyday and lure him with all his stupid tomato snacks that were just too fucking good to resist.

Anyway, they entered the house. Antonio was usually left alone by the somewhat huge household staff. It was a huge house after all, and with a huge house came a lot of needs for maintenance. Antonio was rich—Lovino knew that, but it was weird how the house had seemed a little bit emptier than it usually was. When suddenly, something clicked in Lovino's head.

"Hey, bastard."

"Hm?" Antonio responded as he slightly tilted his head and offered a small smile to the Italian.

"Why do you need the cash prize for the talent show? Aren't you some rich kid bastard or something?"

"Ehh—the boss won't allow me to tell you why. All he ever told me was that I needed to win this thing and well, I wanted to ask your help because you're my cute little Lovi~"

"Ne, bastard."

"Yeah?"

"Has it ever occurred to you how empty your house seems?"

"Well, I think it's always been like this to me, you know. Even if some stuff's gone, it's still my big old house, just a little bit emptier than usual."

"…Are you in some sort of money trouble?"

"I think. I don't know. Boss doesn't tell me anything about my money. All I know is that it exists and that's that, I guess. I mean, I'm still alive and well-fed, and all that."

Romano gave the Spaniard another superpoke and the Spaniard yelped.

"Ehhh—you weren't always that weak now, were you? Have you been eating properly?"

"Umm…I think so. I get a few sandwiches here and there and some special meals on some special occasions, with paella and all those other glorious food."

"So what in the world are you going to be feeding me?"

"Some _albondigas_," Antonio replied and gave me a big grin.

"…Is that any good?"

"Of course it is!"

"Oh, and what about the song thing?"

"Ehh—the paper with the lyrics and the chords are scattered all over the table. Why don't you just wait like you used to?"

"…"

"Someone's silent."

"It's because you told me to wait here and do nothing, idiot!"

"Want to help me cook?"

"I suck at cooking. Just give me the damn paper with the lyrics and I'll try to learn the song already."

"Tomato~?" Antonio said while offering the boy one very delicious-looking tomato. Lovino pouted at his gesture but accepted the tomato anyway. "I'll teach you the song later. For now, you're eating."

"Hmph."

A few minutes passed and finally, they were in Antonio's living room and Antonio had just finished cleaning up a bit of the mess he had made before the Italian had even come to his house.

"Why did you have to pick such a stupid cheesy song, bastard?"

"Because it sounded pretty when I was looking it up on Youtube! And it was cute, just like you!"

"What the fuck are you thinking bastard? I don't do cute! You know that! It's only you who thinks I'm cute! And it's just so cheesy and gay and all that shit. Honestly, you expect me to do that in front of the whole school? Are you stupid, Antonio? Oh wait, you already are. I've said it too many times it probably doesn't affect your abnormally thick head."

"But hey, you're still doing the talent show, right?"

Lovino reflected on it for a few seconds. He couldn't afford to let the Spaniard perform with his brother who was better than him at everything or with some perverted wine bastard who tried to molest anyone at any chance possible. He didn't really have much of a choice but to embarrass himself in front of the whole school, did he?

He sighed. "Why do I even bother?" He muttered. "Let's just get this shit over with."

Author's Note

Fluffy cheesy chapter thing. D: I won't linger and I think the next chapter will be that of the talent show! (This is the epicness of fast forward) Umm…Get ready for the final chapter of this I guess?

Oh and also, yes. Romano superpokes. Isn't that just cute? :3 I've got a friend who does that and trust me, they're called superpokes for a reason D:

Another thing, lo siento means I'm sorry in Spanish, just in case you didn't know that :-D And albondigas…It's some sort of soup thingy with meatballs and some tomatoes in it, I think. Seeing that I come from a country that was under Spanish rule for 333 years (Ohyes; sometimes, I've just got to love history), I've eaten something similar to the said dish only less tomato-y. It's really good! One of my favorites actually :-D

I personally think this is somewhat unnecessary to the plot but it would feel too rushed if I just go from Lovi agreeing to do the talent show and straight to the talent show now, would I? The song's gonna be in the next chapter, I swear!

I hope this wasn't too long or anything, but to be honest, you can skip out on this whole chapter, if you really want to. By the way, thanks for the story alerts! And uhh… Please do send me some reviews. D: That is all for now. Must finish this soon so I feel less guilty :-)) Kbye.


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone Else But You**

A few weeks of more practice and even more complaints from Romano have passed and it's finally time for the talent show that both the Spaniard and Italian have poured some tears, not so much blood and occasional sweat into. Obviously, they weren't the only ones performing seeing that this was, after all, a talent competition and to bring home some bacon, they needed to win some of the votes from their beloved judges.

The auditorium of Gakuen Hetalia was pretty much filled with students, parents and other family members, waiting to see their loved ones bare their talents on the stage. However, backstage was where a lot of panicking was happening.

"Where the bloody hell is that hamburger git? He's supposed to be my bloody assistant! Why does that ridiculous boy like to ruin things for me?"

"Have no fear, Mr. Eyebrows! The hero is here!"

"Ve~"

"We've got to practice a bit more, Ludwig-san and Feliciano-san."

"Pasta~ Ve~ we've practiced too much, Kiku! My legs hurt."

"I'm so awesome! You're all going to lose and bow down to me by the end of the night so why do you even want to try competing with my awesomeness?"

Antonio, on the other hand, was attempting to poke Lovino's cheek seeing that neither had wanted to practice any longer. Lovino, unluckily, noticed the Spaniard's attempts and instantly slapped Antonio's hand.

"Why the fuck were you trying to do that?"

"It's because you look like some really squishy tomato that I would just love to eat up but can't," Antonio admitted and pouted.

"5 minutes 'til the show starts!" A Canadian boy whose name they couldn't even remember yelled in the middle of all the noise. It was a miracle that he could actually be heard.

"Aniki! Did you know that talent shows originated from Korea?"

"That's a lie, aru. And also, stop trying to claim martial arts came from your country!"

"But it did!"

A lot more chatter could be heard and the noise couldn't be toned down by any of the backstage staff.

"SHUT UP EVERYONE! The program's starting in a bit so please just shut up!"

Everyone turned to the voice's direction and it turns out that it was no one else but the Canadian kid.

"WHOA I NEVER KNEW YOU COULD DO THAT MATTIE!"

Ah right. Matthew was his name.

"Well, could everyone just line up properly according to the order of performance? As you can see, Hong Kong here has posted the order on that wall over there so could you all please peek at the list and line up or else we're taking you off the list!"

A certain albino who was "very awesome" stared at the kid who had just given orders. Well, the kid was pretty cool. He took note that he should get to know the kid more since he seemed awesome, but of course, a little less than he was.

Claps could be heard from the audience as the principal of Gakuen Hetalia had just given his opening remarks. The talent show was finally about to begin.

First was a magic show from Arthur Kirkland together with his assistant, Alfred Jones. Everyone found this quite odd, seeing that this hero always wanted to be the center of attention. However, they still did some superb magic tricks, however, Arthur had gotten distracted in the middle of it since for some reason, he had seen his unicorn friend galloping down the aisle, which caused him to chase it, and this made Arthur seem quite delusional.

The next one was a pretty provocative dance number from none other than Francis Bonnefoy and a couple of back-up dancers. Most parents had frowned in disgust and had tried to shield the eyes of some of the younger siblings of some of the performers who were unfortunately part of the audience at that time. After a while, the principal had cut the performance and told Francis politely to get off the stage.

After that scene, Gilbert followed with his rap about his awesomeness and how he was better than everyone and that everyone just loved him because of his awesomeness. Most of the audience raised an eyebrow and they just let him finish his performance, and which the judges just shrugged off.

After this, Roderich played a beautiful piece on his instrument, the piano. The judges seemed to approve of his performance seeing that it truly showed off the Austrian's skills.

It was finally going to be Antonio and Romano's turn after Roderich's performance.

"Are you ready?" Antonio asked.

"Let's just win this shit, alright?"

Antonio smiled. It was just so typical of Lovino. The pair went onstage with both of their guitars and stared into the blackness that was the audience.

"Umm…I'm Antonio Fernandez Carriedo and this is my friend Lovino Vargas and we'll be singing a song for all of you called Anyone Else But You which is originally sung by The Moldy Peaches. I hope you guys enjoy this," Antonio said and ended his mini-speech with a smile, which made some of the girls in the audience drool or catch their breath because of the charming Spaniard.

Lovino let out a small "tsk" because he had managed to see a few members of the audience drooling or practically fangirling because of his partner. Antonio gave the boy the signal to start and sure enough, both started strumming. Lovino started off with the song.

_You're a part time lover and a full time friend  
The monkey on you're back is the latest trend  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Romano just couldn't wait until they got offstage so he could punch the bastard for choosing such a gay song. Honestly, they weren't part time lovers—the bastard just dreams to be one. He twitched as Antonio sang the next part of the song.

_I kiss you on the brain in the shadow of a train  
I kiss you all starry eyed, my body's swinging from side to side  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

What the hell. The one and only time they had kissed felt like the stupid bastard was raping him. And okay, maybe he did like it a bit. But it was just so gay and wrong that Lovino just had to hate him so much for it.

Meanwhile, Antonio felt quite smug. He could tell that the boy was feeling somewhat insecure, which was typical and really cute. He just couldn't wait to hug Lovino later backstage. Lovino interrupted his thoughts as he continued with the song.

_Here is the church and here is the steeple  
We sure are cute for two ugly people  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

He was not marrying the bastard, never in a million years. And the bastard wasn't cute…unless he was giving him tomatoes or cooking for him or doing his homework for him or doing all the things he didn't want to do. God, the song was just pissing him off. He couldn't wait to go backstage and slap the life out of Antonio.

_The pebbles forgive me, the trees forgive me  
So why can't, you forgive me?  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Antonio was so tempted to laugh at this particular verse of the song. It was just too true. He could tell that Lovino was never letting this go and was going to make him do all of his homework and he was going to force him to cook for him. But he'd do it anyway, because he loved his little tomato.

_I will find my nitch in your car  
With my mp3 DVD rumple-packed guitar  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

God, this song made Lovino seem like Antonio's freaking damsel. And he was clearly far from being a girl. He was not gay for Antonio, damn it. The song was just too gay. Both of them sang the next part and their voices blended quite amazingly.

_Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du_

The judges all had smiles on their faces which made both happy. After all, this meant that they might win the contest, since the judges seemed quite pleased with their performance. Lovino continued the next part of the song.

_Up up down down left right left right B A start  
Just because we use cheats doesn't mean we're not smart  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Lovino really had the urge to punch the stupid Spaniard who was going to sing the next verse.

_You are always trying to keep it real  
I'm in love with how you feel  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

It sounded like the stupid Spaniard was speaking to him through the stupid song. And it was just too cheesy that Lovino really wanted to stop and walk out of the stage. But he had to do this. He promised the stupid tomato bastard, after all. And he was kind of scared of him leaving just because he was too unbearable.

_We both have shiny happy fits of rage  
You want more fans, I want more stage  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Damn it, if the tomato bastard had anymore fans, he would rip all of those stupid girls' hair out of their scalps and punch the bastard's guts out. The tomato bastard, even if he was one, was _his_ bastard, and his alone. Those stupid fangirls were never getting him, or even near him.

_Don Quixote was a steel driving man  
My name is Antonio I'm your biggest fan  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Lovino could feel his face warm up. Stupid cheesy lyrics and stupid tomato bastard. But anyway, the song was about to end and Lovino sang the second to the last verse, which he thought was a pretty neat verse.

_Squinched up your face and did a dance  
You shook a little turd out of the bottom of your pants  
I don't see what anyone can see, in anyone else  
But you_

Obviously, he loved this verse because it just described how stupid the tomato bastard was, with turd at the bottom of his pants. He wanted to burst out laughing so hard. They were finally ending the performance as they both sang the last verse of the song.

_Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu  
Du du du du du du dudu du  
But you_

The crowd roared and Antonio's fans were squealing with glee, imagining that he had just sung his verses just for them. Lovino pouted and quickly exited the stage. Antonio flashed one last smile to the audience as he followed Lovino quickly.

"Lovi, is there anything wrong?"

"How can you honestly tolerate all of those stupid fangirls of yours? It's annoying how they always scream and they're all like 'Ah! Antonio, you're too hot' or 'OMG Antonio please marry me'. Stupid, girly creatures!"

"Eh, Lovi, you're always going to be special, you know. Because you're my little tomato! Why else would I have asked you to sing that song for me in front of the whole school?"

"Because you needed a partner and I just have a nice, 'sweet' voice? Gods, I don't know, Antonio! Some screw in that loony head of yours must have gotten loose!"

"Well, okay. Partly, because you have a nice voice but hey, the biggest reason must be because you're my tomato. And I really really really love you."

"Stupid tomato bastard."

"Why Lovi?"

Lovi tiptoed to reach Antonio's cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

"Awww Lovi. You're too cute!"

"Don't you dare tell anyone about this or else I'm killing you!"

"Sure you will."

"No really, I will, you bastard."

"Ti amo, Lovi," Antonio said, all smiles and feeling all warm and happy.

"Whatever bastard."

**FIN**

Author's Note

Finally done with this chapter! It's so horribly long and I never mentioned who won, but eh. I guess I'll leave that up to all of you. I'm finally on break now! I'll be updating Unreasonable next, probably. It's just that I'm too lazy to type it all down but I've written the chapter on a notebook already.

You can notice which pairings I generally ship from here, but obviously, those aren't all of the pairings I ship. But yeah, those are probably the seconds to my OTP, which might forever be Spamano. 8-D

Anyways, I hope you guys liked this! Please leave me a review and I'll gladly reply to them :-D


End file.
